Roses Violets and Daffodils
by Anna-Whitlock-Hale-Cullen
Summary: Kagome mysteriously turned into a InuYoukai after she makes a wish on the shikon jewel pairings ikik sm sesskag
1. Default Chapter

Roses Violets and Daffodils  
  
By:  
  
Peaches and Mandi  
  
Disclaimer: Peaches: Must I be forced to do this? Lawyer: Yes or the owners of Inuyasha will sue. Peaches: O.O My mother would kill me, so, I have not now or have I ever owned Inuyasha. I am just graciously borrowing them for a story that my mother and myself are writing.   
  
Summery: Kagome is a Inu-Youkai she had always been one. When younger she was taken care of by Sesshoumaru's father. The day shikon jewel came into her grasp, a evil socceress cast a spell on her, making her forget her memories and making her look like a normal human. But the one thing that the socceress never counted on was Kagome being a Miko and also being the guardian of the Shikon No Tama. The day the Kagome wished on the jewel her power and true heritage was unleashed with the help of Sesshoumaru's sword Tenseiga. Will Sesshoumaru be able to catch this females heart or will he loose her forever?   
  
Character Descriptions: Inuyasha, normal attire, fire rat kimono, age 19 human, 109 Youkai. His forms Youkai Hanyou, and human.   
  
Kikyo: Alive, miko robes in red and black, as well as the taijaii exterminating outfit. Age 18 form human.  
  
Sango: pink kimono with the green wrap, taijaii exterminating outfit, hirakotsu Age 20, form human.  
  
Miroku: monk garb in blue the hole in his hand is gone. Age 22, form human.  
  
Sesshoumaru: Normal robes most of the time, also has black and forest green robes. Age 22 human, 202 Youkai. Form Humanoid Youkai, Dog Demon.   
  
Kagome: Long silver hair, silver eyes, she has silver black markings on her face, wrist, and ankles, as well as other parts of her body. On her face she has silver streaks on her cheeks. She has a black star burst on her forehead, in the center of the starburst is a silver dot marking her as the guardian of the shikon jewel. On her wrist, has silver stripes indicating poison claws. One ankle has a black pentagram indicating her magical qualities, the other, ankle has a animal form showing she can switch forms. On her shoulders, she has a eyeball in black indicating her telepathic abilities. She carries one sword called the oni, and has a tail. Age 19 human 109 Youkai. Forms: Youkai and Dog Demon  
  
  
  
Story Setting: All settings are in the Feudal era, no references to the modern era are being made. Kagome was born in Feudal Japan but was raised by Sesshoumaru's father, in a secret location. She was always a Youkai, but her Youkai blood was bound when she was given the Shikon jewel.   
  
Chapter 1: The Shocking Alliances  
  
Kagome sit in the God Tree thinking back on what had happened the week preceding the final battle period. That week they had gained four new allies to help them fight against Naraku-baka. Kikyo returned to them alive and with a new soul. Sesshoumaru offered his alliance with Inuyasha as well as a truce. Then came the one that shocked them all.~ Kouga had walked up nonchantly and egotistically to Kagome with a evil smirk on his face. He had ever so calmly looked over his shoulder at Sesshoumaru, while Sesshoumaru is growling ever so lowly in his throat. Kouga winks at the Lord of the Western Lands, and turns his attention back to Kagome, whom is standing there with a blank look on her face. Because no battle is taking place, she is saying nothing. Then in front of them all, Kouga had abruptly taken out his shikon shards, and places them in Kagome's hands. Then with a evil smirk and laughter in his voice he looked at Kagome and asked " So you are still my woman right?" Kagome and looked at him incrediously and in full and complete shock goes " Hell No I was never nor will I ever be your woman!" Kouga snickered and then said " That's ok Bitch you could not run with the wolf pack anyways. I got my own woman." Sesshoumaru's eyes had narrowed dangerously to just mere slits at the wolf prince. Suddenly a near by bush loses its form and falls out in pure laughter as Ayame losses all concentration of covering herself in bush form.   
  
Kouga walks over laughing and picks Ayame up and gives her a loving kiss and hug. Arm in arm they walk back to Kagome who is shocked beyond words and the offer their help on destroying Naraku. Kouga then looks at everyone and announces that Ayame is his woman and mate for life. Sesshoumaru looks at everyone's face then so unlike his self, he laughs a deep rich laugh, and offers congratulations to Kouga and Ayame. Sesshoumaru being struck with the over whelming urge to proclaim his undying love walks over to Kagome with a handsome and debonaire smile on his face, deciding that now was the best time, thanks to Kouga, to announce his love for Kagome. Thus for fulfilling his fathers dying wish and the reason he got Tenseiga.   
  
Peaches: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWW Mom and I did a cliffy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! What will Sesshoumaru say????????? Will Kagome have heart failure???? Will Inuyasha show his true feelings or not?????????????  
  
Mandi: Start to tell, then is tied to a chair and has duct tape put over her mouth.  
  
Peaches: MOM YOU DON'T TELL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
R+R  
  
Chapter 2 Sesshey's Announcement 


	2. Sesshoumaru's Announcement

Chapter 2~ Sesshoumaru's Announcement  
  
( A.N. : We are still in flash back mode, we apologize for it being so long but it is nessacery . Thank You for reviewing our story PTBear, the compliments made us feel wonderful. Thanks and continue reading, please read the author's notes and hilarious statements at the end of a few chapter. We will post the chapters as quickly as possible. )  
  
Sesshoumaru's Announcement  
  
Sesshoumaru realizing the feelings in his heart while walking over to Kagome, realizes that he would gladly give his life to save Kagome any heart break or danger. Getting down upon his knee still smiling gently as he takes Kagome's hand and speaking ever so lovingly and softly. " Kagome I have loved you from afar since the first time that you stood up against me. " Inuyasha seeing his brother in a new light faints in pure shock and horror. Sango knowing of the Demon Lords love just smiles. Miroku stands with his jaw hanging wide open while Shippou runs around screaming " Oh My god he smiled, We are all going to die!" Kikyou knowing all along being full miko and Kagome's trainer, smiled knowingly, already for seeing her future and destiny. Kouga smacks Sesshoumaru on the back and tells him" Way to Go, when love strikes you have to act upon it or die inside forever." Ayame just smiles feeling the love in the air and knowing that Kagome will be happy the rest of her day.  
  
  
  
Before Kagome can Say a word, Sesshoumaru's Sword Tenseiga starts to glow violently. Sesshoumaru, removes the sword trying to figure out what is wrong with his sword since there is no one that is injured or dead that needs to be healed. As soon as the sword is drawn it shoots a beam of energy at Kagome. Sesshoumaru tries to drop the sword so that he can protect KAgome, but the sword refuses to be released. Everyone watches in horror and amazement trying to figure out what is going on!  
  
  
  
Kikyou knows the sword cannot kill does nothing to stop the beam. When the swords lights subsides, Kagome drops to her knees and sesshoumaru rushes to her side with the very first sign of fear and worry in his face. Tears straining to be released as he holds kagome asking if she is alright.   
  
As kagome regains her senses, she looks lovingly up at Sesshoumaru seeing his love being displayed for the whole world to see. Kagome takes his hand and stands up stating that other than feeling strange she is quite alright. Right there before everyone's eyes Kagome's Youkai markings slowly appear for all to see. All the youkai in the immediate vicinity sense a great surge of youkai coming from Kagome's area. KAgome changes ever so slowly yet visibly. Her hair goes solid silver as well as her eyes, she gets pointy ears and claws. Silver stripes adorn her wrists. A Black Starburst with a silver dot appears on her head, and on her left ankle there is a pentagram in black and on her right ankle is an arrow in silver. On her shoulder are light silver eyes indicating her telepathic abilities. She is now wearing solid silver miko robes and she has all of her memories from before she was 16.   
  
  
  
She smiles ever so sweetly because she remembers that she was Sesshoumaru's promised mate. The reason that she, the princess of her dog clan, was being raise in secret by lord Inutaisou Sesshoumaru' father, was because her clan was all but wiped out by a clan of snake demons from the southern lands. She had run as far, and as fast as she could, being a mere pup, to the western castle and territories, seeking shelter. Sesshoumaru's father, caught her before she reached the Palace and took her to a secret location where he secretly raised her as his own daughter. On purposely hiding her Youkai and scent from other Demons, Lord InuTaisou leaves kagome with a secret human village with instructions for them to raise her until her 16'th birthday, as a human.  
  
  
  
This human village is neutral to all youkai but is protected by Lord Inutaisou. Upon her sixteenth birthday she was allowed to leave the village and go and find herself having the Shikon no Tama hidden on her neck by the Kimono she wore. Where she accidentally runs into Inuyasha and sets him free because of Mistress Centipede attacking her for the jewel, ( AN If you are all wondering, she has forgotten all about her training with Lord InuTaisou. When she got the jewel she lost most of her memories. Thanks And sorry for the Interruption.) Seeking help in any form she could find, thus forming the unlikely alliance with Inuyasha.   
  
  
  
Inuyasha thinking that this girl needed protecting, took it upon himself, with the urging of Kaede the nearby village miko, To travel with kagome and help her collect the Shikon no kakera. On the way they joined up with Shippou, Sango, and Miroku, as well as Sango's fire Neko Youkai Kirara, who all decided to help since the main collector of the shards was Naraku, whom all but kagome had a grudge against him. Once naraku had attacked Inuyasha, Kagome not knowing that she was promised to Sesshoumaru and that she was a youkai began to form deep feelings for inuyasha, When Naraku had almost killed inuyasha, The grudge was ON!.  
  
Now it is a week before the final battle, Kagome, Princess of the silver Inu-Clan, remembers and all the feelings for Sesshoumaru are multiplied 100 fold. Everyone Stands, Including Inuyasha whom has regained his conscious state, stands in mock amazement, at Kagomes Transformations, Sesshoumaru recognizing his betrothed uncharacteristically grabs kagome in a deep hug spinning her around going " I finally found you, my heart was right all along." Kagome squeals like a child in pure delight, and says " Sesshou-Chan my love, my prince united again. How my heart has longed for this day." Sesshoumaru then lovingly smiles and gives her a deep and passionate kiss. ( AN " BEATS FAN GIRLS AWAY WITH A THORNY ROSE VINE AS WELL AS HER DAUGHTER......PEACHES: MOMMA LET ME PLEASE.. MANDI: "snickers" NOPE BACK I TELL YA BACK) Sesshoumaru gently puts Kagome, his princess, onto the ground, turns her and himself around to face the other whom all but kikyou are on the verge of hysterics and shippou has lost all symbolism of normality and sits with a blank look on his face muttering " This is only a horrid nightmare" over and over again.  
  
  
  
Sesshoumaru with Kagome's hand in his looks at inuyasha and goes " Smile little brother this is you soon to be sister in law, we have been promised to each other since her birth. My quest has finally upon finding her, my one and only true love, now I can be less serious and show my true personality." Shippou then realizing that this is not a dream, screams in horror and passes out from the fright and shock of it all. Sesshoumaru feeling concern for poor Shippou and gently picks him up, cradling him in his arms as a father would a son, and walks back over to Kagome and places shippou in to her waiting arms.   
  
  
  
Kagome tends to poor shippou as a mother would a child cooing ever so sweetly until he wakes up. Smiling she lets shippou know that everything is all right and just because her destiny has been revealed she would not forget her friends or what they have done for her. KAgome looks at her bethroed and asks if that they could adopt Shippou as their own since he has no parent to raise him or guide him through life. Sesshoumaru smiles and tells KAgome that he would be honored if Shippou would accept the offer. The Rest of the group finally starting to realize the full extent of what has taken place, commences to congratulate Sesshoumaru and Kagome. Inuyasha then tells shippou that he should accept the offer, he always wanted a nephew. Kikyou walks up to the couple, smiling, and speaks. As she starts to speak everyone minus Inuyasha of course, shuts up. Kagome and Kikyou at the same time, yell " SIT" and inuyasha falls face first into his old friend the ground.( AN Marmie really wants that necklace for Dad,, and I want a couple thousand for school. * Authors start to laughs evilly*) Sesshoumaru snickers evilly at his brothers untimely predicament, saying with humor in his voice " Next time pup you'll shut up. " ( AN HEY HE IS A POET!!) Kikyou then resumes what she was saying. " I Kikyou, former guardian of the shikon no tama do so bless this union between Fluffy lord of the western lands and KAgome Lady of the silver inu youkai clan of the west. May this union be fruitful and you clan be restored to is ful Dignity and Honor. May the Word be spread that the silver clan is still alive in One Female and the union between Fluffy lord of the western lands and Kagome Lady of the silver inu youkai clan of the west be announced to all of the lands. Which means that Naraku will hear this Shit!" Kikyou laughs along with the rest saying " If this don't bring NAraku out Nothing Will! He is going to be FURIOUS that Fluffy got what he wanted First!"   
  
  
  
Inuyasha then after hearing the blessing, walks over to his brother and Kagome and with a wink and laughter in his voice says " You know Bro, you haven't marked her as yours yet, I can still claim her for my own!" Sesshoumaru just laughs a deep full belly laughs and slaps his brother on the back and thanks him for reminding him of his duty and ever so gently and romantically bite Kagome in the crook of her neck Marking her to him and also as his forever. Kagome feeling the youkai blood surge inside of her then bite Sesshoumaru in the crook of his neck as well and warns his that he is her mate for life, and that unless her permission is granted, no other wife shall he have or the next bite will be fatal. Inuyasha upon hearing this, falls over laughing says through tears of Laughter, " See bro you already have a bitch telling you what you can and cannot do!!!!" Sesshoumaru smile and laughs says " Yeah but I would gladly give up my life to make Kagome Happy! One day you will know love to!" Kagome then remembering something Laughs lightly and looks at Kikyou and asks " Fluffy?". Kikyou Laughs so hard she has to sit down. Everyone waits until she get herself under control and she speak with humor in her voice " Well.. His tail is fluffy and I get tired of saying Sesshoumaru all the time so I made up Fluffy as a nick name for him!" Everyone laughs lightly at this~  
  
Peaches- " Yay another cliffy!!   
  
Mandi: We did good and we got a Review!!  
  
Fan Girls: Yes you did, NOW GIVE US SESSHOUMARU AND INUYASHA!!!  
  
Peaches and Mandi: * Beat the Fan Girls away with the thorny rose vine*  
  
READ AND REVIEW PLEASE WE LOVE REVIEWS!!!!!!!!  
  
Next Chapter:   
  
Chapter 3 Cupid Strikes again! The battle plans being Forged! 


	3. Authour Announcement

Hello I am Sorry to Say that i have LOST the Dang book i had it in. Please Forgice me so i will be putting this on hold Indefinately. I will Eventually Get back to you and I Will try to get it updated as soon as possible. There is also going to Be a poll put in here i want yalls advice.. Please Tell me if you would like me to Do an YYK cross over with Inuyasha or A Differen Crossover. Add the Pairings you would like and IF you woild like to be in One of My Stories Please review or send me an Email Stateing this  
  
Name:  
Age:  
Breed of Youkai:  
Powers:  
Specified Wepons:  
Brief Bio:  
  
My email is and i would enjoy it greatly if you did this. Here is a List of Stories i reccomend that i myself have read. they are all WONDERFUL as well as thier Wuthours whom i commend on thier great personaility and skill as writing Great Work.. Once again i Apologize for this.  
  
1. Between Darkness and Light [773531] by Cataluna

2. Blood Oath [1364876] by Nenuiel

3. Death, Greed, And Love [1037480] by Javeska Kashora

4. Distant Love [1134451] by sakurayamakawa

5. Foxes [1591042] by Gallop

6. Half Demon Prep's and Punk Rock Miko's [1602835] by Inuyasha Loves Kagome 4391

7. I Didn't Know I Was Waiting For You [1387601] by shina-schatten

8. I Must Be Sick [1279155] by Shichan2

9. I'll be watching you [1524243] by Inuyasha's Princess17

10. Kagome Demon Priestess [1496661] by Queen Dragoon

11. Lemonade, Too [1186141] by fujifunmum

12. Let the Music Be Your Master [1256353] by Greywolf

13. Life between Heaven n' Hell [1385807] by Lazydoll06

14. Love And War [1258961] by Jinxx

15. Not Forever [1242928] by Roru-chan

16. Something Different [1468988] by Amaterasu Omikami

17. Something New [1649007] by The 2nd Epiphany

18. Soulless [1398523] by Suaru-chan

19. Stronger [1336720] by Izay Alohalani

20. The Beginning or The End? [1146695] by The Deity Of Fun Dinner

21. The Legend of the Priestess [1544187] by The Immortal Priestess

22. The love of a Hanyou [1511236] by lavenderrose98

23. The Secrets and Hidden Truth of Kagome [1993659] by AngelMiko69

24. Together Forever [1240011] by Suaru-chan

25. Torture Chamber [1451880] by ShiroInu

26. Turn of Events [1511920] by Bear5

27. Two mikos and a heart of ice [1502075] by Amreld

28. Unseen Riches [1223429] by Hikari13

29. Vengeance, Death by Desire [1350064] by Raven Desire  
  
ANNND FINNALLY I SAVE THE BEST FOR LAST my Faitful and Only reviewers i thank you.. This i do apologixe for and all But you are Special to me.. None of you flammed me. I appreiciat you guys totally and I am Putting your reviews in her so that MAYBE others will learn to be as nice and cool as you guys  
  
lildogdemon 2004-07-14 2 Signed hey woudl you update please please... I really like this story and the fact that Fluffy is not as cold as he use to be. And i love this story and i want to read more so please update.  
  
ptbear 2004-03-08 2 Signed Awesome chapter. Update again soon. Since Kikyou is good in this fic, put her and Inuyasha together.  
  
True lust for Blood 2004-02-29 2 Signed Very good. A bit weird and startaling in some places but very good.  
  
sunfire-moondesire 2004-02-26 2 Signed STAY AWAY FROM FLUFFY! HE IS MINE!! MINE I TELL YOU! MINE! good anyways  
  
empress-of-the-shadow 2004-02-26 2 Signed I think this story is really good so far and you gotta update soon.  
There is one thing that kinda bugs me but I think its just a personal preference thing but you say that they said things in this story instead of showing convorsations. Although there are some conversations other ones are just kinda quickly skipped over.Other then that I think this story is awesome keep up the good work.=)  
  
ptbear 2004-02-24 1 Signed Great start to a fic. Update soon. Would like to see Kagome's reactions to Sesshoumaru's announcement, as well as everyone elses.  
  
thank you very much you guys i Really appreciat it! bai Bai for Now  
  
yours truely  
  
Kagome and Mandi!!


	4. Plans and Threats

Disclamer: Peaches Me no Own you no sue me return to you very soon!!!

Peaches: Oh My Gawd Mom look we have updated again!!! its been like what.. FOREVER!!

Mandi: Child you are hyper... too much candy..

Both: ENJOY THE CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!

Plans and threats!

Later that night after everything had calmed down, Sesshoumaru and Kagome were sitting there watching all thier freinds eating. Thier thoughts were all on the same thing, the half completed jewel around Kagomes neck that was now silver. They all know what is comeing next, the battle between Naraku and them. The only thing is, do they have what it takes to defeat the bastard? Will they all survive? All these thought were going through Her mind as she sat there with her mate.

Finnaly kagome quietly begins to speak. "Alright guys, we all know what is comeing next,  
the big one with Naraku. We need to start training fiercly all the children need to be taken to The western Palace. Jaken and An-uh can protect them along with all the wards on the palace. Kikyo and I will continue all of out training, Inu_Puppy, while it is up to you I suggest that you train with sesshy. Sango Miroku you two can train together nad same with you and Ayame Kouga. We know Naraku-Baka is going to try and trick us and use every weakness he can find to attack us with. Sango you have Kohaku, Miroku your weakness in sango, Kikyou and Inuyasha are each others weakness and now Sesshoumaru and I are each others weakness. The only thing is... this weakness as he will see it is what makes us stronger, so this is what i suggest. Papa taisho said that you always pair your strangest fighters with your weakest fighters so, I will work with Kikyo, Sesshoumaru should work with Inuyasha. Ayame with Sango and Kouga with Miroku. we all have our own armies comeing to help us so what we do is attack from all sides and surround and overwhealm him. We do not let him get an opening and we do not let up no matter who gets hurt.. that is why each team will have mikos with them to heal them. This is what i think will be best. Sesshy Love, any ideas?" Sesshoumaru shakes his head lightly "Other than getting some rest No my mate,  
you apparently have it planned out perfectly."

Kagome smiled and nodded and everyone went to sleep sitting or lieing next to thier beloved.  
The nect morning Kagome had breakfast for everyone done and soon after breakfast each person split off with thier parterners and began to spar learning thier strengs and thier weaknesses and then improved on thier weakness. They only took a break for lunch then switched off parterners to start all over again. This went on for weeks as they traveled and tried to draw the fight to thier own ground, a clearing in the western lands that they could protect and defend easily. Everyone that promised that they would help when the time came showed up and everyone was split into groups under neat the groups lead. Demons Monk, miko and Tajyias were there working together. everyone as split evenly and working together, training daily and takeing night shifts to watch out for went on for about a week when Kagura showed up one day while Kagome and kikyo were bathing. Kagome covered herself and kikyou with her tail as kagura sneered at her. "Well well well the little miko is not so much a miko now is she. Dont worry child i am only here to inform you that the battle with Naraku will begin tomorrow morning at sunrise, if your pathetic little group is ready." She cackled as she flew of with the parting comment of "You will not be with Sesshoumaru much longer miko, cause he will be mine enjoy him while you can."

Kagome growled lightly and they girls quickly dressed runnning to inform the rest so everyone could prepare for battle. It was going to be a long night...........

________________________END____________________________________

Mandi: WAHHHH that the end of the chapter...... Gods Peaches, what a mean cliffie...

Peaches: *looks at her poor abused fingers* You couldnt help type mother?

Mandi: Umm No??? *innocent look*

Peaches: You will type the next chapters up motehr or i will destroy your coffee...

Mandi:NOOOO MY COFFEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!1* rushes to the lap top and starts frantically typing*

Both: Review please!!!!! 


End file.
